Conventionally, as red or infrared light-emitting diodes (LEDs) with high-luminance, compound semiconductor light-emitting diodes which include, for example, a light-emitting layer composed of aluminum gallium arsenide (composition formula: AlXGa1-XAs; 0≦X≦1) or a light-emitting layer composed of indium gallium arsenide (composition formula: InXGa1-XAs; 0≦X≦1) are known. On the other hand, as light-emitting diodes with high-luminance for emission of visible light of red, orange, yellow, or yellow-green, compound semiconductor light-emitting diodes which include, for example, a light-emitting layer composed of aluminum gallium indium phosphide (composition formula: (AlXGa1-X)YIn1-YP; 0≦X≦1, 0<Y≦1) are known.
The light-emitting diode having the light-emitting layer may include a surface electrode made of a bonding pad and a linear section which is coupled to the bonding pad, on the surface opposite to the substrate.
For example, Patent Document 1 disclosed a semiconductor light-emitting device in which a hole portion penetrating an active layer and the upper layer thereof was formed, a wire bonding portion was formed via the insulating layer in the area where the active layer of the hole and the upper layer were removed, and the wire bonding portion was coupled to the linear electrode.    Patent Document 1: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4058937